Tails & Amy: A love story
by mmmmaaaamamamamsamdlfkma
Summary: A story about the pairing in the Sonic universe that I think would work the best. Tails and Amy. It's also a story with Tails having to eventually make a dire decision. Rated PG for a very small amount of swear words. Please Read & Review!!!
1. Chapter 1 Realization

A screw gets turned here. A bolt gets tightened there. Nails get hammered and oil gets replaced. Tails, with a little bit of grease dripping off of the fur on his cheek, looks at the fairly damaged bi-plane recently used in an attack against the evil tyrant, Robotnik. He walks around the plane's garage, examining it.  
  
"Wow. This ol' hunk-a-junk has defiantly seen better days." Says Tails.  
  
He reaches into the toolbox and pulls out another wrench. He goes underneath the plane and starts to tinker around there a bit and as he is fixing a few things, feels a loose bolt. He starts to tighten it, when all of a sudden, he hears a giggle coming from outside of the garage. He pulls out from underneath the plane and wipes some of the grease off of his face. He looks out the window of his garage, and sees Sonic being pursued by Amy Rose.  
  
"Sonic! Sonic! Come on Sonic! Let's go on a date!" Exclaims Amy.  
  
Tails starts to laugh a bit.  
  
'Amy, Amy, Amy. Why do you continue to bug Sonic?' Tail's thinks to himself, 'You know that 13 year olds like us would never have a chance with 18 year olds like Sonic.'  
  
Amy doesn't seem to be too disconcerted by this fact though, as the smile on her face shows. Tails watches this small chase between Amy and Sonic for a good few minutes. Tails glances at the very irritated Sonic, and sees a familiar look. A look that he has only seen Sonic have, when he is up against an enemy that seems almost impossible to beat. Sonic swiftly turns around, pushes Amy away from him, and just loses it.  
  
"THAT IS IT!! AMY, WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO BUG ME?? I DON'T LIKE YOU, I HAVE NEVER LIKED YOU AND I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU! IN FACT, I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME, THE HELL, ALONE!!" Yells Sonic at the top of his lungs.  
  
Sonic darts off into the forest, leaving Amy with a stunned and bewildered look on her face. Amy drops to her knees, and Tails watches as a tear runs down the side of her face. She then puts her face into the palms of her hands, and starts crying. For some reason, this tugs at Tails' heart, and he starts to feel bad for her. Tails places the wrench that has been clasped in his hand, into the toolbox, wipes the grease off of his gloves, and walks out of the garage. He walks up to Amy to try to comfort her, but before he has a chance, Amy quickly gets up and runs off, still crying.  
  
Tails walks back into the garage. He stands there for a few moments, thinking about how sad Amy looked. A minute goes by, and then he shakes his head.  
  
"What am I doing? I have to get back to work on my bi-plane!" Tails says to himself.  
  
He grabs the wrench, and slowly gets back to work. As he turns the bolt, Tails' mind starts to wander. He pictures Amy again. How mad Sonic looked. How sad Amy was. How he tried to comfort Amy. However, as he replays this event in his mind, one thing changes. Amy doesn't run off crying. Instead, she looks up at Tails with a cute smile.  
  
Tails' altered memory comes to an abrupt halt, as a load of oil comes pouring down on top of him. Tails, while his mind was else where, kept screwing the bolt, and eventually turned the wrench one to many times. Tails scrambles out from underneath the plane. He runs over to a shower and washes the sludge off of his fur.  
  
"Ugh! Ptooi!" Says Tails, spitting some of the oil that leaked into his mouth onto the floor.  
  
Tails pulls a switch, and water comes out of the showerhead. After all the grease is off of him, he towels off and walks out of the garage. He messages his temples for a second.  
  
"Ok Tails. Get a grip on yourself." He says to himself.  
  
Why was he suddenly thinking about Amy so much? Tails wasn't sure himself. Maybe a walk around the village was what he needed to clear his head. He closed and locked the garage door, and starts his walk. Everything seems just a smidge more cheerful today. The sun creates a beautiful sparkle in the running brook, the birds are chirping, the flowers are in full bloom. And the bushes in the distance are shaking.  
  
'Whoa, wait a minute.' Thought Tails  
  
It is strange. The wind is barely blowing, but the bushes are shaking wildly. Suddenly, Sonic comes bursting out of the forest at full speed. He runs past Tails and off into the distance. Sonic dashes super fast this time, but Tails is able to spot the Chaos Emerald clasped in his hand. Sonic runs off into the distance, leaving Tails a little disoriented.  
  
A few moments later, Knuckles comes gliding in through the trees, and lands next to Tails. He stands there with an angry look on his face, looking toward the direction that Sonic just ran off to.  
  
"Dammit. No matter how fast I glide, I just can't keep up with that blue rat's speed!" Says Knuckles irately.  
  
He turns his head and looks at Tails.  
  
"Here Tails, I can trust you." Says Knuckles, who bends down and pulls a small mechanical square out of his sock, "Take this. Now, see that button? If you see Sonic do anything that involves damaging the emerald, just push it. It will show me where you are located on a map, and I will show up! Got that?"  
  
"Uh. Kind of. Um, what happened?" Asks Tails.  
  
"Sonic said that he needed the spare emerald for some attack he's planning on Buttnik. I said he couldn't use it, so he just took it and bolted! Look, just keep an eye on the emerald for me all right?  
  
"Uh.Yeah.. Ok."  
  
Knuckles runs back into the forest and disappears. Tails places the mechanical square into his glove, and continues the walk he was on. He passes by the gate of the playground, and notices Amy just sitting on the swing, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Tails starts to get this strange feeling in his stomach, and, again, thinks about the incident that happened earlier. Tails decides that he will go try and comfort her now.  
  
He walks into the playground and puts his hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy looks up at Tails with her watery eyes and then looks back down again. Tails struggles to think of something to say.  
  
"Um. Uh. W-well, look A-Amy. It'll be all right." Says Tails.  
  
"No! No it won't!" Amy exclaims, "I always thought that Sonic liked me. Now I find out that he hates me!"  
  
Amy keeps her had down, and Tails sits down on the swing next to her.  
  
"Well. There are other fish in the sea, you know?" Says Tails.  
  
"But not like Sonic. No one ever liked me, and I always assumed that Sonic did!" Says a tearful Amy, "Now that I find out he doesn't, it's clear that no one will! I'm just stupid and ugly!!"  
  
Amy starts to cry again and Tails decides to make another attempt at raising her spirits.  
  
"Now, come on Amy." Tails says, "You don't believe that do you? You are not stupid. And you're defiantly not ugly."  
  
Amy wipes some of her tears away, and looks at Tails with a small smile, "Thanks Tails *Sniff* you're sweet."  
  
All of a sudden, Tails realizes what that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw her on the playground was. He realizes why he kept thinking about her when he was working on his bi-plane. He realizes, now, that he likes Amy. He really likes Amy. He really, really likes Amy. And he would say something, if he weren't so shy.  
  
"L-li.Ahem! Listen. Why don't I try to cheer you up a bit?" Asks Tails.  
  
He walks behind Amy and pushes the swing. Amy stops crying and a smile starts to develop on her face. After a few swings, Tails lets it slow down. Amy gets off the swing, and is much happier now, but still a little upset. Amy hugs Tails.  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up Tails." Says Amy to Tails, who is a little surprised by the hug she is giving him.  
  
"W-well. You know, I'm there if you need me." Says Tails.  
  
Amy thanks him and skips out of the playground toward her house. Tails plops down into the swing and takes a deep breath.  
  
'Wow. I. I can't believe this.' Tails thinks, 'I.I have never felt this way about a girl before.'  
  
Tails walks back into the village, and into his house. He falls on the bed and lies there for a while. He thinks about Amy, and can't seem to think about anything else. He starts imagining asking her out on a date. The two of them sitting in the moonlight with there hands entwined. Tails sighs and goes to sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Tails' Inner Struggle

The next day Tails feels very good. Nothing seems to be going wrong. When he walks out of his house, there is Dulcy the Dragon, waiting for him.  
  
"What the-Dulcy? What are you doing here?" Asks Tails.  
  
"I think someone has a crush." Dulcy says, pointing at Tails.  
  
"Crush. Hmm. Nope. I can't say that I know what you mean."  
  
"Come on Tails. Dragons can always sense when someone is telling the truth, and after seeing you comforting Amy yesterday-"  
  
Wait! You saw that?? What were you doing ease dropping?"  
  
"I wasn't ease dropping. I just happened to overhear your conversation when I landed."  
  
Tails looks down at the ground, then back at Dulcy. Her eyes dart to one side, and Tails looks over. Amy walks along the grass, picking flowers as she walks along. Tails quickly looks back at Dulcy, who is clearly aware of what is going on.  
  
"Sigh. All right, all right, yes. I do have a crush on Amy. Just don't tell her ok?" Pleads Tails.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Tails. My lips are sealed." Dulcy spreads her wings, and flies off into the sky.  
  
Tails sees Amy and walk up to her.  
  
"H-hey, Amy. Y-you all right today?" Asks Tails.  
  
"Oh, I'm great today. I thought about what you said," Answers Amy, " And I realize now that Sonic was always going to be out of my league. And you know what? I'm not stupid. And I'm not ugly. I'm sure there is someone for me. Don't you think so Tails?  
  
"Oh, yeah. Of course. In fact, he could have been right under your nose the whole time."  
  
Amy pulls one of her flowers out from underneath her arm, and puts it on Tails' ear fur. She then skips off. Tails grabs the flower and smiles. He takes a sniff of it, and walks back into his house. He places the flower on his dresser and looks out the window. He opens it to let some air in, than leans against it, staring at Amy. Her beautiful smile. Her sparkling light-green eyes. Every thing about her so amazing to him. Why hasn't he ever felt like this about Amy before? Maybe it was the fact that he felt so bad for her after Sonic exploded at her. Although he did see Sonic's side as well. Why wouldn't Sonic be a little irritable? After Sally's death, and Uncle Chuck losing his free will, it just makes sense. Still, Sonic could have been a little less livid toward her.  
  
Days go by and Tails can't stop thinking about her. He wants to ask her out, but his shyness toward something like that is keeping him back. What is a lovesick fox to do? Keeping it to himself is killing him, and Dulcy can't really help him. So finally, Tails decides to head to Sonic for advice. He knocks on the door and asks Sonic if he can talk to him.  
  
"Hey, what's up little bro?" Asks Sonic  
  
"Um.Ahem. Well." Tails stutters, and tries to put this in a less embarrassing way, "Well.I. I. There is this girl that I like-"  
  
"Oh! Is that why you've been acting so weird the past couple of days?"  
  
"Y-yeah. I tell you Sonic. I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
  
"Well? Who is she Tails?"  
  
"Heh. Um. Well. The girl I like. Is."  
  
Tails takes a deep breath.  
  
"A-Amy."  
  
"Amy. Rose?"  
  
"Yeah. Ahem. I like Amy Rose."  
  
Sonic takes a minute to contemplate this, than puts his arm around Tails.  
  
"Aww Tails. My little flying fox is growing up." Says Sonic  
  
"You mean you're not even a little surprised?" Asks Tails.  
  
"Why should I be? You two are the same age. And, if you're with her, she won't bug me anymore."  
  
"So uh. I was wondering if maybe you could help me with asking her out."  
  
"Is someone a little shy?"  
  
Tails blushes and nods.  
  
"Well, how can I say no Tails?"  
  
Sonic looks out the window and sees that it is dark out.  
  
"But, it's getting late. So why not wait till morning, okay?" Asks Sonic  
  
"All right sure." Says Tails feeling loads better now that he has gotten this off of his chest, "And. Sonic? Thanks."  
  
"No problem little Bro. sigh. No problem."  
  
As Tails walks out, he knew what that sigh was for. It wasn't for the fact that Tails likes Amy, far from it. All this girl talk between them has made Sonic think of Sally. Tails was sure that if Sonic hadn't thought of Sally, he wouldn't have ended the conversation so quickly. But, as much as Tails didn't want to admit it. Sonic's loss of Sally just didn't seem as important as Amy did at the moment. Tails picks up the flower off of his drawer, sniffs it again, and puts it back down, before going to bed.  
  
The next day Sonic begins his attempts at helping Tails. He doesn't come up with much, except for one technique. Sonic goes up to Tails and punches him in the arm.  
  
"OW! What did you do that for??" Yells Tails.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Asks Sonic.  
  
"WHAT ARE KIDDING ME?? OF COURSE IT HURT!!"  
  
"Good. Then if you don't want me to punch you again, than you will ask Amy out."  
  
"What? This is your ultimatum? Either I ask Amy out or you keep punching me?"  
  
"That's the plan, yes."  
  
"Oh.I don't know if I can"  
  
Sonic punches Tails in the arm again.  
  
"OW!! STOP DOING THAT!!"  
  
"Then go!"  
  
Tails rubs his arm and looks up at Sonic. He then looks over at Amy, and takes a deep breathe. He slowly walks over to her. Amy is kneeling down picking flowers, unaware of Tails behind her. Tails looks back at Sonic, who punches a tree. Tails turns back to Amy and taps her on the shoulder. Amy turns around and sees Tails.  
  
"Hey Tails." Says Amy.  
  
"Uh.H-hey A-Amy. S-still picking flowers, eh?" Asks Tails nervously.  
  
"Yep."  
  
There is a small moment of silence between the two of them. Then Tails speaks up.  
  
"Uh. Listen Amy. Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Truth Revealed

Tails looks at Amy for a few seconds, clears his throat, and looks back to Sonic. Tails is surprised to see that Sonic is no longer standing there.  
  
'Hmm.I guess I don't have to ask her just yet.' thinks Tails.  
  
Tails looks back at Amy.  
  
"Ahem.these flowers are nice. But why don't you try those over there?" Asks Tails, pointing to his right.  
  
"Hey! Those are prettier. Thanks Tails!" Says Amy, who skips over to the flowerbed.  
  
Tails turns around, and walks out into the clearing. As he is walking, he feels a tapping on his shoulder. He turns around, and Sonic punches him in the arm again.  
  
"OW!!" Yells Tails.  
  
"Don't think I'm not watching you. Now go back to her." Says Sonic.  
  
Tails rubs his arm and walks back toward Amy. He goes behind her and clears his throat again. He asks Amy if he can talk to her again, and Amy turns around, with a slightly puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Better flowers, Tails?" Asks Amy, jokingly.  
  
"Heh, Heh.No, not exactly.Um, actually, I was wondering. Um." Tails struggles to find the right words, "Sigh.Listen, Amy. I.uh."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I.I.I.like you."  
  
"Well I like you to Tails. You're a good friend."  
  
"Yeah, but.ahem.I like you.uh, more than a friend."  
  
Amy stands looking at Tails for a few seconds realizing exactly what Tails means. She didn't think about it before, but Tails has been nicer to her, the past couple of days, and Amy can't lie to herself. She likes him too. She sees that Tails is starting to blush, and can tell that he's pretty nervous.  
  
"Good going, little bro!" Says Sonic silently.  
  
Tails and Amy stand in front of each other nervously, both trying to think of something to say next.  
  
"Um.well. Maybe.you know, if your not doing anything tomorrow. We could do something together.kind of like a date or something?" Asks Tails  
  
"I.I'd love to." Answers Amy.  
  
"So.I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow."  
  
Tails takes one of the flowers that has been in Amy's hand and puts it in her ear fur, like she did to him a few days ago. He walks back to his house, waving to Amy. Amy waves back, with a nervous smile on her face. As he goes up to the door of his house, Sonic picks up Tails and puts him on his shoulders.  
  
"Ha-ha! You did it Tails. I knew you could do it!" Says Tails.  
  
Sonic puts him down and pats him on the head. He walks back to his house. Tails walks into his house, and feels that it's as if a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.  
  
The next day Tails meets up with Amy and they spend the entire day together. Tails, wanting to be as gentlemanly as possible, decides to let Amy pick out the activities. They take a walk through the forest, they have a picnic, and Tails swings Amy on a swing set for a little bit. Before too long, they are holding hands watching the sunset. Nighttime rolls around, and they lay on the grass, staring up at the stars, there hands entwined with each other's.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Tails?" Asks Amy.  
  
"Yeah.uh, but not as beautiful as you Amy." Says Tails.  
  
Amy giggles and stands up. He pulls on Tails' arm, wanting him to come with her. They run over to a small cliff, and sit on the edge of it. Tails and Amy, while they are holding hands, are still sitting a little bit away from each other. Amy inches close to her, and then puts her head on his shoulder. The large full moon in front of them casts a light blue glow onto them.  
  
"Hey, Tails?" Says Amy, "Thanks for being there for me the day that Sonic got mad at me. Your really sweet."  
  
"Whatever will make you happy Amy.As long as I can enjoy your smile." Tails responds.  
  
Amy pulls her head off of Tails' shoulder, and yawns.  
  
"Well Tails it's pretty late, I think I should get going."  
  
It takes them a few moments to finally let go of each other's hands. Tails stays sitting on the cliff, while Amy starts to walk away, waving at Tails. He raises his hand to wave, but before he has a chance, Amy runs back up to him, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Tails. See you tomorrow!" Says Amy as she runs off.  
  
Tails sits there for minute, and then feels his cheek. He smiles, sighs, and slowly gets up. He walks away from the cliff. When he enters his house, some bushes by the cliff start to shake. A robotic floating camera comes out of the shrubbery, and flies out of the village.  
  
The camera enters the smog filled Robotropolis. In the main tower, Robotnik sits in his large rotating chair chortling widely. He begins to speak with a dark and sinister voice that you could almost swear comes from the voice box of Satan himself.  
  
"Ah Tails. Looks like you have a little girlfriend now eh? AH HA-HA!" States Robotnik, "I can use this to my advantage! Robo-Hog unit U.C. Enter my chambers!"  
  
A roboticized hedgehog walks up to Robotnik. As he enters the light, it is revealed that this hedgehog robot is Sonic's roboticized Uncle Chuck.  
  
"Unit U.C. Here are your orders. You are to enter Sonic's village, and capture Amy Rose. Bring her to me, but be sure that Sonic sees you take her." Orders Robotnik, "Sonic will fall right into my trap, as will that accursed fox. Once they are out of the way, no one will stop me from roboticizing all of Mobius!"  
  
Uncle Chuck salutes Robotnik and runs out of his chambers.  
  
"The Swatbots have almost completed the device you requested sir." Says Snively, nervously.  
  
"Ah.Very good." Robotnik says.  
  
Night turns into day, and once again Tails spends the day with Amy. They play in the lake, while Sonic sunbathes by the side, keeping an eye on the two lovebirds. Tails splashes Amy, so she splashes him back. They play Marco-polo, and various other games. Amy kisses Tails every once in a while, and Tails just thinks about how great it is. Having a girlfriend is everything he thought it would be, and he is happier than he's ever been. Lifting up his sunglasses, he looks over at them every now and then. Suddenly, he sees something reflecting the sunlight in the bushes. It doesn't move or anything, so Sonic dismisses it as a piece of trash, or something. Amy gets out of the water to take a dive, and that is when it happens. Uncle Chuck comes bursting out of the bushes, and grabs Amy.  
  
"EEEEE! Tails! Help!" Screams Amy.  
  
Tails gets out of the water as fast as he can, and Sonic bolts after Uncle Chuck. Sonic's foot gets snagged on a vine and he trips, landing face first into a large puddle of mud. He pulls his face up, but can't see anything but a panicked Tails flying past him.  
  
"AMY! NOOOOO!!" Yells Tails, unable to catch up to him.  
  
Sonic shakes the mud off of his face and stands up.  
  
"Dammit." Says Sonic, "I can't believe I lost him.how was Uncle Chuck able to run so fast? He's never been able to run that fast before."  
  
"Sonic! I saw how he did it. He had an emerald in his hand." Replies Tails.  
  
"Wait! An emerald?? Oh no!"  
  
Sonic runs back into the village and notices a huge hole burnt into his house. He slowly enters and sees that the emerald he took from Knuckles is gone.  
  
"Sonic!! Come on! Forget the emerald! We have to get Amy back! I can't lose her!" Yells Tails, who has a tear running down his angry face.  
  
This strikes a cord with Sonic, who, because of Sally's death, knows the sadness of losing someone that special.  
  
"All right. Come on little bro. We are getting Amy back." Says Sonic.  
  
Tails flies out of the village like a bat out of hell, actually leaving Sonic in the dust this time. Sonic revs up, and races toward Robotropolis along with Tails.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter 4 A Dire Decision

Sonic and Tails arrive at the border of Robotropolis.  
  
"All right little bro. Come on. She should be around here somewhere." Says Sonic, "Just be careful Tails."  
  
"I'll go to any lengths to rescue her Sonic." Replied Tails.  
  
Sonic smiles at Tails, and they enter the mechanized city. Green gunk drips from pipes, gears turn, and smog bellows out of large smoke stacks. A swat bot walks by them, and Sonic takes it out in a second. They encounter a few Swatbots, but all in all it's a pretty easy task getting to Robotnik's main tower. This worries Sonic a bit, as it shouldn't be this easy to get to him. Either way though, they must keep their priorities straight, and right now, Amy is there top priority. They enter the tower, and they are ambushed by Swatbot after Swatbot. Sonic and Tails realizes that it's not going to be so easy after all. Sonic takes out a bunch of Swatbots, and they enter an elevator that will take them up to the floor that Robotnik is in.  
  
A small television monitor shows Sonic and Tails slowly moving up the large tower. Robotnik watches this in his chair, his rolls of fat jiggling as he laughs.  
  
"Foolish Hedgehog. Ah ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Chortles Robotnik, "Is our present for the blue rat ready Snively?"  
  
"Finished, it is Sir." Says Snively.  
  
"Ah.Very good."  
  
Robotnik pushes a button his chair, and it slowly hovers upward. A small rocket booster on the bottom of the chair keeps him afloat. He enters a darkened room, Snively not to far behind. A small ringing is heard, and the elevator door opens over to the right. Sonic and Tails rush out of the elevator.  
  
"ALLRIGHT BUTTNIK! WHE-" Sonic stops mid sentence.  
  
"Sonic. Uh. Robotnik isn't here!" Says Tails, panicking.  
  
Sonic and Tails search Robotnik's Chambers, but find nothing. A small beeping noise is heard from inside a darkened room, and then small compartment opens up from the roof. Onto the floor, the ripped off robot head of Uncle Chuck lands at Sonic's feet.  
  
'UNCLE CHUCK! NO!" Yells Sonic, "DAMN YOU ROBOTNIK!!!"  
  
Sonic falls to his knees, his hands clasping the sides of his head. Tails rushes over to his side. Sonic mutters unintelligibly getting louder and louder. Tails knows exactly what's happening to him. First Sonic loses Sally. Now he loses Uncle Chuck. Tails knows that Sonic's sanity can't be pushed much further. Suddenly, a scream is heard from inside the dark room.  
  
"AMY!" Yells Tails, realizing who the scream is from.  
  
"THAT'S IT ROBOTNIK!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Sonic Yells.  
  
Sonic bolts into the darkened room, and a buzzing noise is heard. Clanking, and gears turn. Tails stands outside of the room. The black darkness suddenly changes to an evil red glow, and the sounds seize.  
  
"Sonic? Sonic?" Yells Tails, still standing outside of the room.  
  
Nothing. No sound is heard. Tails runs into the room, and sees a large shadowy machine in front of him. Robotnik flicks a switch, and in front of Tails is something horrible. A large T-shaped machine, with one arm holding a tied up Sonic over a large pit of buzz saws on one side, and the other arm holding Amy over a large pit of buzz saws on the other.  
  
"Why.Hello there, lover boy." Says Robotnik, who steps out from the shadows. Looks like you've got a little choice to make don't you Tails?"  
  
"NO! No! You wouldn't!" Pleads Tails.  
  
"Oh, but I would. You only have a few seconds to save them after the arms release them, and the machine is programmed to go off randomly! You only have enough time to save one of them Tails. So. Which will it be? Your girlfriend? Or your best friend?"  
  
"What? I could just go get them both right now!"  
  
"Oh, that is where you are wrong! You see, I have also rigged the floor you are standing on. Once your feet leave the ground, the machine will release it. So you see, no matter what you do. Whether you go now, or wait until the machine decides on it's own. You can only save one of them!"  
  
"No! NO!!"  
  
The room is a sinister red, and Tails tries franticly to come up with an idea on how to save them.  
  
"Oh god, what do I do?? If I try to save Amy, Sonic dies. If I save Sonic, Amy dies." Mutters Tails.  
  
Tears stream down his face not knowing how to deal with this much pressure. Robotnik laughs as Tails slowly breaks down. Tails looks around the room for any idea of what to do. He can't think of anything. He looks at Amy. Then he looks at Sonic.  
  
"What do I do?? WHAT DO I DO??" Yells Tails.  
  
Sonic and Amy try to mutter something, but there mouths are covered, so it is to no avail. He examines the machine, and notices that an emerald is used to power it up. The same emerald that Uncle Chuck stole from Sonic's hut. The same emerald that Sonic stole from Knuckles. He figures everything out in that instant. Tails reaches into his glove and pulls out the small square that Knuckles gave him a few days ago. Tails pushes the button on it, while Robotnik watches, confused.  
  
Robotnik looks around, as he hears rumbling coming through the air ducts above. Suddenly, Knuckles comes bursting through the ceiling. He lands. Looks at Tails, then looks at Sonic.  
  
"SO THIS IS YOUR BRILLIANT ATTACK ON ROBOTNIK??" Yells Knuckles to Sonic.  
  
"Listen, it's not what you think. Look, just right now, help me." Utters Tails, "You get Sonic, and I'll get Amy!"  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Robotnik yells.  
  
Robotnik slams his fist onto a button in the wall that releases Sonic and Amy from the clutches of the machine. There heads get inches away from the buzz saws, before Knuckles and Tails snatch them out of the air. Tails unties Amy, and she quickly hugs him tight.  
  
"Amy! I was so afraid I'd lose you." Says Tails.  
  
Amy looks at Tails, and plants a big kiss on Tails' lips. Knuckles unties Sonic, and he runs at full speed to Robotnik. He punches Robotnik in the face and then does a spin into some metal girders. A girder falls, and he picks it up. He smashes the buzz saws and they start flying around the room. Knuckles grabs Tails and Amy and runs out of the room.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM THERE!" Yells Tails.  
  
"SONIC KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING! We have to get out of here. This is between him and Robotnik now."  
  
As they are running away, there is yelling and screaming, and very violent noises coming from inside the room. Knuckles, Tails, and Amy exit Robotropolis, and look up into the tower. Green flashes of light emit from the tower, and blood starts to spray out as well.  
  
"Sonic!" Says Tails, reaching for the tower.  
  
The tower starts exploding, and the three stand there watching in awe. Amy starts to cry, and takes comfort in Tails' arms. Knuckles concentrates on the green flashes of light and his eyes widen.  
  
"Oh, shit, Shit! We have to go NOW!" Yells Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles grabs Tails and Amy again and bolts for the forest. Suddenly, the ground in Robotropolis starts to rumble. The ground starts to crack, and green light burst from the earth. The entire city begins to collapses, and explosions are everywhere. Suddenly, a large burst of light over takes the city, and in an instant, the entire city of Robotropolis. is destroyed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 


	5. Chapter 5 Tails & Amy

Knuckles, Tails, and Amy stand at the edge of the forest, looking at the charred remains of Robotropolis. A tear runs down Tails cheek, while Amy stands there, crying on Tails' shoulder. Knuckles' eyes dart back and forth, searching for any remains of anyone. He shows no sign of emotion, just a stern look on his face.  
  
"Oh Tails! He's gone." Says Amy, sobbing.  
  
"It'll be all right Amy. It'll be all right." Replies Tails, hugging Amy, "Maybe he's still alive."  
  
"I hope so Tails."  
  
"I do to Amy."  
  
Knuckles looks at them, and feels a little bit of sympathy for them, but not enough for him to feel too sad. He looks at Robotropolis, and starts walking out of the forest toward it. He pushes Amy and Tails out of the way, and walks into the desolate crater. Tails and Amy watch, as Knuckles scours the large perimeter of the former city.  
  
Tails and Amy hold each other's hands, and walk into the area too. Knuckles searches around, and notices something that catches his eye. He goes up to it and is somewhat repulsed at what he sees, but at the same time he isn't. A severed gloved hand, clutching onto a Chaos Emerald. He picks up the hand, rips the emerald away from it. He holds the hand in his palm, looks at Amy and Tails, and decides to chuck the hand into a heap of garbage.  
  
"Best they not find that." Says Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles walks up to Amy and Tails, with the same stern, emotionless look on his face. He slowly shakes his head, and the other two know exactly what that means. Amy holds tightly onto Tails and cries. Tails looks up at Knuckles, tears slowly rolling down his face. Knuckles examines the emerald, and then starts walking out of Robotropolis. Tails and Amy slowly follow.  
  
They enter the village and Knuckles tells them that he needs to get back to The Floating Island. They say their good byes and Knuckles runs into the forest, and finally, out of sight. Amy and Tails look at each other, and they walk over to the small cliff. The look up at the stars.  
  
"I was so scared Tails. Even when Sonic came into the room, I was still afraid." Says Amy, "But when you showed up.I didn't feel as scared. I knew you would save me."  
  
"Well, I've never been as afraid of anything, until I saw you trapped on that machine." Replied Tails.  
  
"Tails?"  
  
"Yeah Amy?"  
  
".I.I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They look into each other's eyes, and their lips meet. They sit on the cliff for a few hours, staring up into the stars. Meanwhile, the village sleeps, unaware of the events that just took place at Robotropolis.  
  
The next day, it is their job to relay to the news of Sonic's death to the village. This day there are no parties. There are not happy go lucky walks in the park. There is just mourning. They have a funeral for Sonic, even though there are no recovered remains of him left.  
  
"Sonic was.the best friend I ever had. I loved him as if he were my own brother." Says Tails during the eulogy, "I don't know what I would have done without Sonic. I don't know how I would have found the perfect girl without Sonic either."  
  
Tails has a small smile as he looks at Amy. Amy returns the smile. Amy delivers her eulogy next.  
  
"Me and Sonic have had our problems. But, like Tails, I would never have found that special someone without him." Says Amy, trying to hold back her tears, "I will never forget you Sonic."  
  
Amy can't help it anymore. She starts crying and runs to Tails. A few other villagers give their short speeches. Months go by, and everyone eventually get over the loss of one of the greatest heroes they have ever had. Years go by. Tails and Amy get older. Their relationship gets a lot more serious, and even though they have their ups and downs, they continue to love each other.  
  
Eventually the big wedding day comes. They decide to hold it at night. The stars are out, only masked by a few clouds. After the wedding, they decide to sit on the cliff that they spent many a night at during their youth. They look up into the clouds, and they can both swear that they see the visage of Sonic, watching over them. They kiss, and stare at the clouds and the stars.  
  
"Tails?"  
  
"Yeah, Amy?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5, AND END OF THE STORY. 


	6. Chapter 6 Bonus Page

Ok, well, this isn't as much another Chapter as much as it is a bonus page. Here, you get look at some of the things that were taken out or rejected during the coarse of my writing. Also, I strongly suggest, that if you haven't read the entire story yet, you go back and read it, then come back to this chapter. This reveals some stuff that you would get from reading the story.  
  
The following piece of text, is a portion of the story that got cut and re- written. When I was writing this, it was only about the second chapter, and I realized I rushed into Amy's kidnapping, and didn't develop a relationship between Tails and Amy yet. So this whole thing was cut. I also got rid of this, because it would have messed up the spontaneous attack, Sonic made on Robotnik at the end, which he didn't think through at all. Here is that whole section now:  
  
"Hey there little bro. Listen Tails meet me up at my hut. I've got a plan to bring down Robotnik, but I need you and Amy's help. Oh, and could you get Amy on your way over? She might be a little mad at me after I yelled at her yesterday" Says Sonic.  
  
'I'm mad at you for that Sonic' Tails thinks.  
  
Sonic dashes off to his hut, and Tails starts searching for Amy. He walks into the forest and sees her, still picking flowers. He stands there for a few seconds admiring her. Her beautiful smile. Her sparkling light- green eyes. Tails feels lucky that he doesn't faint. He starts to walk up to Amy. She looks over and waves at Tails, when a metal fist comes out of the shrubs and hits Amy in the head, knocking her to the ground.  
  
While I don't have any more text from the story that got deleted, I do have plenty of ideas for the story that just didn't quite make it in:  
  
I toyed with the idea of having the Sonic in the story, to be robot duplicate and that would explain his rather nasty behavior. I decided to throw that idea out, and instead make Sally dead, and Uncle Chuck's free will gone, so that the really Sonic slowly loses his sanity.  
  
At One point, Sonic was going to enter Robotropolis, go into Uncle Chuck's hideout, and be ambushed my Robotnik, who would have had Uncle Chuck in custody. This idea was thrown out when I decided to have Uncle Chuck's free will taken away.  
  
I thought about giving Amy a boyfriend before Tails told her how he felt, to make a little tougher for him. This idea was canned early on though, for pacing reasons.  
  
Sally wasn't originally going to be mentioned. In fact, Sally wouldn't have even been in this universe. Sonic was going to be hooked up with a female hedgehog named Jewel. But that idea got thrown out, so I could implement Sally's death. Without Sally's death, Sonic's sanity wouldn't have snapped at the end.  
  
Originally, Sonic was not going to be killed during the huge fight with Robotnik. The chaos emerald was going to protect him. However, I didn't think that it would work as well emotionally, so I took that out.  
  
There was plenty more things I could have implemented during chapter 4, the chapter where they go to Robotropolis, and Sonic eventually destroys it, that would have revealed more about Sonic, and gave him much of the lime light. I had to take a lot of stuff out though, because I had to keep the story as much about Tails and Amy as I could, and have Sonic be basically a very small side story.  
  
I was going to have a lot of the love stuff take place in a school in the village. You know, Tails sitting in class, staring at Amy, not being able to concentrate on his studies, etc. I took the school out, so the village wouldn't seem to modernized, and all their education comes from nature, or Sonic would teach it to them.  
Now, obviously, taking stuff out also resulted in me putting some new stuff in, as well as changing a few minor details. Here are some things that got implemented into the story, after I finished writing that particular section.  
  
At the begging, when Sonic yells at Amy, the line "In fact, I hate you!" was not originally planned. But I decided to add that, because it showed that Sonic's sanity was not nearly what is used to be.  
  
I added the part at the very end, of them repeating the "I love you." / "I love you too." Section for one reason. At first the ending was going to be them looking at Sonic's image in the clouds, but I realized that, again, that would take away from the point of the story; the relationship between Amy and Tails.  
  
Tails and Amy were originally going to be 14, but I decided to make them a year younger.  
  
Well, that's about it. I hope you enjoyed this short look into my story. I also hope you enjoyed my story. When spring is in the air, and so is love, your mind can write these types of things very easily. After your done reading this whole story, why not write a review about it? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Is there stuff you would have done differently? What things from this bonus page would you have liked to see implemented in the story? Either write a review about it, or e-mail me with your thoughts at Theduck02@aol.com. I'd love to hear some feedback. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my first Fanfic. I hope to do many more in the future. 


End file.
